Meet Kuon Hizuri
by 11Shadows
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like to be a popular, handsome, and rich teenaged actor? With the world at his fingertips, take an afternoon stroll with the fourteen year old Hizuri Kuon. Expect lemons and profanities.


**Disclaimer: I do not own skip beat!**

* * *

The fluorescence lights of the early bright sun bounced off the blonde hair of the young teenager sitting in the luxurious car, making him look ethereal. Tall, tanned, eyes the color of sapphire; he had a smile that could light up a room, and a voice that sounded like music whenever he spoke. Words like beautiful, dazzling and breath-taking have been used to describe his striking looks and at fourteen, he had so much sex appeal that it was impossible for women of all ages not to openly stare at him whenever he was present. His name was Hizuri Kuon.

Hizuri Kuon was not like most of the other 11th graders, he was the most desired and feared kid on the block. No one messed with him. His parents were the latest and greatest phenomenon in the entertainment industry, a super couple and everyone either loved them and wanted to be like them; or hated them and were jealous of them. And everyone always agreed that the Hizuri's were the most beautiful and talented couple around.

Getting out of his limo and entering the large imposing private school's gates, Kuon sneered at the other kids that stared at him. Sure, they were also in private school but not all of them were rich enough to have their own driver, and because of that there was a lot of jealousy among the other students.

Not only was he incredibly good looking and powerfully rich, but he was popular as well because he was in the glamor industry. Which further incited their jealously and many of his peers openly scorned him. But Kuon couldn't care less, he wasn't interested in trying to fit in with them anymore, he had tried that route before and they were all a bunch of phony backstabbing spoilt brats that would sooner piss on his friendship than actually mean him any good.

Some of them rejected and despised him for being half Caucasian and half Asian. Although he had struggled to fit in with one side or the other, he was unable to fully immerse himself completely in either race. This always left him feeling a little uncomfortable as there was always some idiosyncrasy of either race, which he would not know about that made him feel ignorant.

His only friend was Rick and that was enough. Rick had taught him how not to be a weak pathetic fool that was easily taken advantage of and more importantly, how to stand up for himself. That lesson involved eating the most disgusting chicken rice dish of his life and was something he'd never forget. Just the memory of that horrible dish, they nicked named Mazui Omu Rice, made him want to gag. Wincing in disgust he continued to make his way to his classroom.

"Hey Kuon, are you going to join us after school for some basketball?" The tall basketball captain asked.

He had been forever trying to recruit Kuon to join the school team ever since they played together as kids but aside from the occasional exercise, Kuon couldn't care less about the sport. His only goal at the moment was trying to break into the entertainment industry and he had little time or energy to spend on anything else.

"We'll see Dash, I'll let you know after school" Kuon non-committedly replied. Nodding his head, he continued on his jaunt towards class.

"Move out of my way dickhead!" a muscular senior pushed Kuon out of his way as he strutted past him.

"Fuck off asshole!" Kuon replied, not afraid of the annoying beast of a man as he stood his ground.

"What the hell did you call me?" The larger student asked him, as he turned around.

"Asshole" Kuon repeated, indifferently.

"Are you looking for a broken bone, dickhead?" The bigger senior asked as he stepped towards Kuon.

Grabbing Kuon by the collar, he slammed him against the wall and punched a fist into Kuon's stomach before dropping him to the floor and backing away.

Picking himself from off the floor, a sadistic smile spread over his face as Kuon charged the older student and swung his book at his face. The heavy book, smacked the senior student right over the nose, making a loud cracking sound.

"You broke my nose!" the angry senior stated in surprise and pain, as he held his fractured nose in his hand.

Kuon laughed in response. He had learned when fighting, there was no need to fight fairly, especially when you wanted to win. And that single word of wisdom was something he often employed in his daily life. **Why use your fist and injury yourself when a heavy book would do the trick?** He thought in delight.

"What's going on here?" A young female teacher asked as she hurried up to the two boys.

Raising indignant eyes to the teacher, the senior informed her that Kuon had broken his noise.

"I want to see you in my office after class today" she replied as she turned a furious gaze on Kuon.

Shrugging his shoulders Kuon replied, "Sure I'll be there" before walking away. Like hell he was going to her office! As far as Kuon was concern, she was just another pain in his ass bitch that would only waste his time. And Kuon didn't have time to waste on anything as futile as school.

Hadn't he proven himself enough? After all, he was two years ahead academically and schooling always came easy to him. In fact, just about everything came easy to Kuon. Everything except acting, he sighed.

He needed to spend more time working on his expressions and vocals but he was getting really frustrated with all the criticism that was receiving from his acting coach. The damn man didn't even know how to explain shit to Kuon and the more the idiot spoke the more Kuon got confused. Half the time they spent the lesson arguing about how an interpretation of an act should be and Kuon, who was easily provoked often wanted to go wild on that bastard.

Stepping into his classroom, a note was pasted on the backboard. And Kuon walked up to it to read it.

_Good morning students,_

_Your English teacher will not be here today, so first period is cancelled. All students are expected to remain in the classroom to study their English material and students leaving and caught wondering outside of class for __any reason__ will be subjected to strict penalties._

_Sincerely,_

_Principal Kim_

_**Fuck this shit!**_ Kuon thought as he left the classroom and made his way to the back of the school. Just another waste of his time! He regretted even coming to school and if it wasn't for the fact that his mother, Julie, was home, he would have ditched school completely. But knowing that she would be deeply wounded and hurt if she caught him doing such a thing, Kuon had come today.

Kuon hated seeing his mother upset, the last time he had upset her, she had cried hysterically stating she had only one week left to live. Although her habit of saying she had 'X' time to live ranged from three minutes to about a week, the thought anyways made Kuon feel guilty with unease.

His parents although very loving, were also very busy and Kuon hated bothering them. In fact, he preferred to keep them in the dark as much as possible as they would probably have a heart attack over half the things Kuon enjoyed doing. Not that Kuon had done anything that would disgrace them but he did have an attraction to guns and weapons along with a little sadistic streak about him that he didn't think they would approve of.

Sighing he pulled a cigarette out from his pocket and lit it up as he leaned against the wall of the back of the school's building. No one ever came back there since there was a high metal gate that prevented easy access, but Kuon was nimble enough to jump it, thanks to his days in gymnastic that had served him well.

Inhaling deeply into his cigarette, he savored the calming effect that it had as it filled his lungs. The dry flavored smoke lingered in his mouth and he enjoyed the taste before blowing the fumes out. Watching the grey smoke raise into the sky, Kuon wondered whether he should go back to spend the rest of the day in class since he was already ditching one of his classes. Would it really matter if he was absent for the day? Everyone already knew he was starting his acting career, so it wasn't unusual for him not to attend school regularly.

"You look like you're about to commit a crime," a high pitched feminine voice called out to him.

Raising his head, he looked into the cobalt blue eyes of one of his girlfriends. A smile swept over his face for the first time that day as he answered, "Maybe I am about to"

Taking his cigarette from his mouth, she inserted it into her own mouth and inhaled deeply. "Well then, count me in too," she smiled.

Kuon had known the sixteen year old blonde for the last two months and had been dating her, along with a few other girls at the same time. At one point he had considered dating her 'seriously' since they both had an equal wildness about them. But after two months of being with her, she was beginning to bore him silly. Aside for the occasional sex, he didn't particularly find her company entertaining.

"What do you feel like doing?" She asked as she raised her chin, exhaling her smoke from the corners of her pink lips.

"Right now, all I can think about is fucking you silly," Kuon replied as he reached for her wrist, pulling the cigarette from her hands he lifted it back into his mouth.

"What if I said no?" She smiled.

"Well then, I'll ask you what do you want? A fancy meal at the Ritz Carlton? A night on the town with me in my limo? I'll buy you anything." He offered, knowing that the petite blonde was easily persuaded by monetary means. Didn't she hit on him because of his wealth?

"Anything, Kuon?" her smile widened, as she leaned into him, pressing her breast against his broad chest, as she lowered her hands to cup his rising bulge.

"Yes, anything, what do you want Beth?" Kuon asked huskily as he inhaled the citrus sent of her perfume while pulling her waist towards him.

Her eyes widened with joy as she said, "How about some clothes? Something expensive and fancy?"

"Sure baby." He replied, recognizing that the female body has always been easily purchased by clothing. He wasn't surprised by her request.

Smiling, he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes and continued to smoke his cigarette as she reached for his zipper and pulled it down. Pulling his harden member out, she knelt down and lowered her mouth over the tip taking his rod deeply into his mouth.

Kuon groan, in pleasure as he continued to smoke his cigarette, he could feel her warm mouth licking and sucking on him while her hands played with his balls. Finishing his cigarette, he began to watch the cute blonde suck on him. He enjoyed watching her face, as her head bobbed up and down on his dick. Holding her wavy hair back from her face, he held her head as he started to thrust himself deeply into her hungry mouth. Moaning over his enthusiasm, she sucked harder and deeper, while her hands pulled on his scrotum.

"I'm going to come if you keep that up," Kuon warned as he continued to thrust into her warm mouth.

Standing up she lifted her skirt and pulled her pink underwear off. "No I want you to come in me"

Pulling a condom out of his wallet, Kuon tore it open.

"Not with that on, I'm on the pill." She frowned as she watched him roll the rubber cover onto his large shaft.

"No, I don't fuck, if I don't wear one." Kuon stopped, looking at her and waiting to see what she would do.

He had learnt from Rick that screwing around without protection was bound to cause more pain than pleasure. _First you can get an STD which can mess up your body so you can't act anymore. Second, you can get a girl pregnant and she will spend the rest of her life living off your trust fund because you believed her lie when she said she was on the pill. Never do it without a condom._ Rick's voice echoed in his head.

"Fine, but you better fuck me really hard, so I can feel you better." Beth pouted as she faced the wall, bracing her small hands on it and bent forward.

Raising her skirt up, he sank his erection into her wet waiting hole. Her small body fitted his large shaft well as he was easily able to insert himself in. Slowly he began to dive deeply into her.

"Harder, Kuon!" she urged him on as she panted. Each of his thrust already lifted her up against the wall but Kuon plunged harder and harder into her, to the point he had to hold on to her hair to stop her head from banging against the wall from the force of his pounding.

Moaning lowly, she licked her lips as his hard shaft dove fiercely into her small body. His hands pulled tighter on her hair while the other painfully cupped her small round bottom, bringing her closer against him with each thrust and causing her to moan even louder.

"Faster, faster, I want you to fuck me faster!" she moaned as he continued to plummet into her wetness.

Kuon grabbed tightly onto her white bottom and bending himself over her he fucked her as hard and fast as he physically could. His larger body completely covered hers as he slid roughly over her back with his chest and belly, his hips knocking into her bottom noisy making a 'whacking' sound.

"I'm coming! I'm coming" she screamed, as she began to spasm beneath him. A low groan escaped Kuon, as with a final thrust, he emptied his load. His body jerking and he grunted in pleasure, from the release.

Panting in exhaustion, he leaned over her, pressing her into the wall.

"I love it when you fuck me Kuon" she whispered against the wall.

"Thanks Beth, I love fucking you too" he replied back.

"Do you love me when you're not fucking me?" she asked glancing back over her shoulder at him.

Kissing her forehead, Kuon nodded and said, "Of course I do" as he lied boldly to her face.

Love? Where the hell did she come up with that notion! Love was too stupid an idea for him to ever contemplate. Aside from his mother, there never existed and probably never will exist, a female out there that he could ever love.

He just liked getting laid and was usually glad when his relationships were over, so that he could go on with his life. Whether they dumped him or he dumped them, he didn't care since he usually would do what he had to in-order to break up. Most of the time just being standoffish was enough to get the message through. He was getting so good at it that it was actually becoming second nature, almost like an unconscious behavior, a true adaptation to not wasting too much time with the female race.

_**Girls are only good for fucking!**_ He thought and with a smile, he turned Beth around and reinserted his penis into her.

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone, hope you enjoyed reading this. I wanted to feature the striking contrast between Kuon's nature and Ren's and hope I succeeded. Please R & R to let me know. Thanks!**

**For those interested I wrote this based on Ren's description of Kuon from SB Ch 110, where he refers to Kuon as being a rough, wild, no longer loveable son who despised this crooked world.**


End file.
